


Tú serás el trabajador, yo seré el soldado

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M, Secret Relationship, Teasing, Underage - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:35:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22481149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Habría sido la elección más sabia, irse. Dejarse a Spiderman atrás, dejarse a él atrás.Y, sin embargo, cuando Peter tomó un paso adelante y buscó refugio entre sus brazos, Tony se sintió como si un cataclismo en su vida acabara de estar apenas evitado.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Kudos: 7





	Tú serás el trabajador, yo seré el soldado

**Tú serás el trabajador, yo seré el soldado**

**_Bitter words – Elisa_ **

“Señor Stark, lo siento mucho, de verdad, no era mi intención...”

Tony levantó los ojos, furioso.

“Al menos tenga la decencia de no llamarme ‘Señor Stark’, no después de la jugada que me hiciste.”

El enrojecimiento se propagó por la cara del chico, algo que le agradeció muchísimo al hombre.

Peter Parker era un cataclismo, nada más y nada menos. Y él tendría que haberlo visto a un kilómetro de distancia que era problemático, tendría que nunca haberle permitido de acercarse tanto, que no...

No tan cerca de besarlo, como acababa de hacer.

“No lo hice a propósito, Señor... To...” se paró, mordiéndose fuerte los labios. “Lo siento.” repitió.

La mirada en su cara estaba tan arrepentida, de todas maneras, y tan llena de remordimiento y vergüenza, que a Tony le habría realmente gustado poderla besar para que estuviera mejor.

**_Me against the music – Britney Spears feat._ ** **_Madonna_ **

Quería estar allí.

Lo había querido desde la primera vez cuando había visto a Tony Stark en la vida real, frente a él.

Obtener lo que quería, de todas formas, aparentemente no iba a ser tan fácil.

Como no iba a serlo por él.

“Tengo ya bastante duda sobre de esto sin que mires mi entrepierna con esa mirada perdida en la cara, chico.” siseó Stark, retorciéndose incómodo en la silla, arañándola como si estuviera tratando de evitar de hacer algo de que se habría arrepentido.

Bien, Peter habría preferido que lo hiciera, sólo para salvarlo del hecho de tener que hacerlo a solas.

Pero queriendo evitar el cataclismo inminente se puso al obra, utilizando la poca experiencia práctica y la más grande teoría que tenía, y cuando el primero gemido se escapó por los labios de Tony, todo el incómodo y la vergüenza fueron directos al infierno.

**_Holiday – Green Day_ **

“No me mires de esa manera, chico.” le dijo Tony, tratando de mantenerse tan serio como posible. “Vuelve al colegio y dejamos esta debacle atrás. Dentro de unos años podemos intentar de...”

“¿Unos años?” lo interrumpió Peter, entrando en pánico. “No puedes sacarme el traje, yo...”

“Te lo di y puedo sacarlo como crea conveniente.” le hizo notar Stark, enojado.

Luego suspiró, acariciando la cara de Peter con el dorso de la mano. “No quiero darte otras excusas para ponerte en peligro. No quería empezar todo esto, pero lo hicimos, y ahora tienes que soportar el hecho que me preocupe para ti. Aprende a vivir con eso, o la puerta está allí.”

Vio a Peter titubear, y tuvo todo el tiempo para horrorizarse.

Habría sido la elección más sabia, irse. Dejarse a Spiderman atrás, dejarse a _él_ atrás.

Y, sin embargo, cuando Peter tomó un paso adelante y buscó refugio entre sus brazos, Tony se sintió como si un cataclismo en su vida acabara de estar apenas evitado.

**_Cha-ching (Till we grow older) – Imagine Dragons_ **

“En serio, tienes que dejar de mandarme mensajes por completo. Podría mostrar esto a Natasha, y ella también tendría problemas para descifrar el código, con todo su entrenamiento de espía.” se quejó Tony, mostrando su móvil a Peter, su último mensaje en la pantalla.

El menor rio bajo, encogiéndose de hombros.

“De verdad, creo que tendrías que ser tú a actualizarte. Todos mis amigos escriben de esa manera, no hay nada equivocado. Ahorra tiempo.” explicó.

“Oh, claro. Supongo que podría haber hecho funcionar a Ultron si no hubiera desperdiciado todo ese tiempo escribiendo frases completas en mis mensajes.” ironizó Stark, tirando a Peter más cerca y besándose una sien, esperando de alejarse del tema antes que llegara donde le habría hecho daño.

“No es mi culpa si eres...”

“¡No!” paró a Peter, sacudiendo la cabeza. “Vale, vale. Voy a intentar de ponerme al día con la jerga. Pues vamos a ver quién es el viejo aquí.” murmuró, mientras Peter reía.

“Estaba a punto de decir que eres terco e imposible. Pero nunca te llamaría viejo, tendrías que saberlo.” se asomó, dándole un beso juguetón en los labios. “Especialmente porque resulta que me guste, este viejo.”

Tony le hizo una media sonrisa, sacudiendo la cabeza.

“Voy a gustarte aún más cuando dejará enteramente de utilizar palabras.” bromó, apresurándose a cumplir su promesa y dejando de hablar por completo.

La diferencia de edad era un cataclismo que no estaba listo a discutir, no cuando en cambio podía tener un poco de divertimiento _joven._

**_Nas ne dagoniat – t.A.T.u._ **

“Pues... ¿Qué piensas de ir en algún lugar esta noche? Como, fuera de New York. Podríamos pasar la noche también y aprovechar el fin de semana, o algo así.”

Tony se lo había dicho como si no fuera una gran cosa, pero por ahora Peter lo conocía mejor.

“¿Estabas pensando en algún lugar donde nadie nos conoce? Porque fuiste muy bueno con la publicidad durante los años pasado para que podemos permitírnoslo.” sonrió, arrastrándose en el espacio entre las piernas del mayor y apoyándose cómodo contra su pecho.

Tony puso la mirada en blanco, fingiéndose enojado.

“Estaba hablando de ir en un lugar lo más apartado posible donde pasar un poco de tiempo contigo sin arriesgar cataclismos o el fin del mundo. Pero no te preocupes, supongo que podemos quedarnos aquí y mirar una de esas películas aburridas que te gustan.”

Peter levantó los ojos, haciéndole una de esas sonrisas tiernas que el mayor despreciaba.

“No estoy opuesto a pasar tiempo juntos, ¿sabes? Especialmente si tienes éxito de encontrar un lugar donde yo no sea sólo el protegido de Iron Man.” le hizo notar, acercándose para darle un beso en los labios.

Stark gimió, rindiéndose.

“De todas formas, no voy a presentarte como mi muy joven esposa.” masculló, y de todas maneras Peter supo de haber ganado el juego.

**_Carry on my wayward son – Kansas_ **

“No veo porque no deberías decirle a las personas que estamos...”

Peter se paró, avergonzado, y Tony vio una oportunidad para salvarse de un discurso incómodo.

“¿Estamos qué, Peter?” preguntó, inocente. “Quiero decir, no es que llevamos saliendo mucho tiempo. Aún no lo llamamos nada, creo que sea prematuro decirlo a personas.”

La mirada herida en la cara del menor le dijo claramente a Stark que había dicho la cosa más equivocada posible.

Suspiró, sentándose a su lado en el diván y poniéndole un brazos alrededor de los hombros.

“Supongo que podríamos decirle que salimos, aunque creo que todavía no tuvimos una cita apropiada.”

Peter levantó los ojos, en aire de desafío.

“O podría decirles que te gusto. Si es así.” lo provocó, y Tony supo que tenía que pensarlo con cuidado.

Podría haber mentido y enfrentado el cataclismo. Podría haberse salido con descaro y arriesgar que Peter saliera de la puerta.

O podría haberse rendido.

“Pues, supongo que es lo que tendría que decir.” concedió, cuidado. “Tendría que decirles a todos que me gustas mucho y dejarlos imaginar el resto, ¿verdad?”

El menor se echó a reír, asintiendo.

“Por suerte para nosotros, tus amigos tienen una buena imaginación.”

Tony lo sabía.

Estaba fregado.

**_La costa del silencio – Mago de Oz_ **

“No me hables por un minuto. Creo que voy a bajar con algo serio. Como un infarto o algo así.”

Tony se sentó en la cama de Peter, sonriendo travieso.

“Y aquí estaba yo, pensando que siendo adolescente no iba a tener estos problemas.”

Peter le lanzó una almohada, mirándose alrededor rápido como si fueran bajo ataque.

“No la tomes tan a la ligera. May casi nos pilló, puedo asegurarte que no habría sido muy divertido.” siseó, apresurándose a vestirse, no fuera que su tía cambiara idea y volviera a casa.

“Pues tengo que decirles a personas que salgo contigo, ¿pero tú puedes ocultarme por tu tía?” preguntó Tony, fingiendo asombro. Se acercó a él, besando bajo su hombro en la tentativa de volver donde se habían interrumpido.

Peter se puso en pie para evitar que lo hiciera.

“Sería un cataclismo. Y sería raro aunque fueras una chica de dieciséis años, pues ni empieces.” le dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza. “Creo que mi piso esté oficialmente prohibido por travesuras.” declaró, decepcionado.

Tony, por su parte, se echó a reír y se puso en pie, bajándose para darle un rápido beso.

“Pues vamos al mío. Por suerte para ti, las travesuras son exactamente la razón porque lo tengo.”

A Peter le habría gustado que le ocurriera una respuesta ingeniosa, pero se rindió.

Se vistió y preparó para un poco de sexo sin estrés, porque le hacía una maldita falta.

**_Can’t fight the moonlight – LeAnn Rimes_ **

Era facíl de olvidar.

La sensación de la piel de Peter contra la suya, sus gemidos roncos en el oído, la manera como se movía como si no supiera que hacer con sí mismo, todo eso eran cosas que contribuían a hacer que Tony pasara todo el resto por alto, a hacerlo sentir menos un monstruo para la enorme diferencia de edad entre ellos.

No le había tomado mucho tiempo al menor para estar así, para derretirse bajo el toque de sus manos, para perder todas inhibiciones que podía tener, y a Stark le habría gustado que pudiera ser tan fácil por él también.

“Maldita sea, Tony, si no hace algo ahora, creo que voy a explotar.” le siseó Peter al oído, haciéndole perder la línea de pensamiento.

Lo miró por un larguísimo segundo, y luego sonrió.

“Ves tan bien así, chico.” murmuró, más a sí mismo que a Peter.

Le hacía falta recordarse la razón por el cataclismo en acto, o habría dejado la cama y a Peter.

Y sin duda, no quería hacerlo.

**_The draw – Bastille_ **

Peter estaba sentado en el laboratorio, absorto; tendría que haber trabajado en una redacción muy complicada, pero no tenía éxito de concentrarse.

Todos últimamente parecían obtener un inmenso placer de fastidiarlo sobre su vida amorosa, y él no tenía nada de decirles.

Levantó los ojos hacia Tony, y sonrió involuntariamente.

Bien, _podría_ haber dicho algo, y mucho, la mayoría del cual les habría hecho querer quemarse el cerebro.

No podía.

“Si te atrasas con tus deberes, voy a negarte todo esto, chico.” le dijo Tony improvisamente, pillándolo mientras lo miraba. “Y quiero decir tanto el laboratorio como esto.” añadió, indicándose el cuerpo.

Peter hizo una mueca, lanzándole el cuaderno.

“Por favor. Como si tuvieras el coraje de negarme el sexo.” dijo, y siguió mirándolo trabajar, porque la redacción podía esperar unas horas más.

Su vida amorosa era un cataclismo, esto les habría dicho, si pudiera.

Y era también lo mejor que nunca le hubiera ocurrido.

**_Another love – Tom Odell_ **

Tony lo sintió acariciarle el brazo distraídamente, mirándolo intensamente, su cuerpo, las cicatrices y todo.

Se sentía en paz. Tan diferente del cataclismo de sus vidas, tan diferente de todo lo que había tenido en pasado.

De vez en cuando le habría gustado poder bajar las barreras, dejar entrar a Peter y dejar que viera que estaba tan asustado como a él, si no más, que sólo era su manera de vivir la razón porque trataba de ocultarlo, de fingir de poderse proteger.

Aunque creía que el chico lo supiera sin que él tuviera que decírselo.

“¿En qué estás pensando?” le preguntó Peter improvisamente, la voz pesada con sueño y residuos de sexo.

Tony se giró, mirándole fijamente a los ojos.

Le habría gustado poderse quedar para siempre así, mirándolo, sin tener que decir ni hacer nada, sólo para mantenerlo a salvo.

No podía.

“Estaba pensando que te quiero, Peter Parker.” dijo, simplemente de esa manera.

La mirada en la cara del menor fue bastante a pagarlo de todo el sacrificio.

“Sí.” murmuró. “Sí, creo que yo te quiero también, Señor Stark.”

****


End file.
